Corazon de Melon
by RinxLen Kagamine V02
Summary: Este fic lo estoy haciendo con una amiga mía y esta basado en el famoso juego Corazón de Melón (CDM). personajes: Alexy: mi amiga Armin: yo. Naga: yo. Nekaii: mi amiga. Directora: mi amiga. Ken/Kentin: yo. Castiel: mi amiga. Nathaniel: yo. Por ahora están estos personajes, al subir otros capítulos, agrego mas cosas para quitar duda. ;D DISFRUTEN DE MI FIC, GRACIAS.


CORAZON DE MELON (CDM)

CAPITULO 1.

Nekaii: *golpeando la puerta* ¡vamos! ya estamos llegando tarde a nuestro 1º dia *le tira agua*

Naga:¡LA PUT* QUE TE PARIO! ¡NEKAII! ¡NO ERA NECESARIO QUE ME DESPERTARAS ASI!¡ahora me estoy cagandod e frio!... Nekaii... queres un abrazo? :D *le extiende los brazos*

Nekaii: cuando te seques e.e. Ahora dale, *va a vestirse con una camisa negra, shorts y medias negras y largas*dale.

Naga: ¡se puede saber por que usas MI ropa!

Nekaii: por que no quiero lavar la mia jeje. Dale.

Naga: si, como entraste?

Nekaii: por la ventana

-estan en un 5º piso-

Naga: como llegaste hasta aca? *va al armario y agarra una remera roja, una pollera negra, medias largas y negras y convers negras*

Nekaii: por que soy batman B) ok, no. Pero ya vamonos.

Naga: si, si *va al baño y sale en 5 min.*listo, vamos.

Nekaii: *en la puerta de Sweet Amoris*... ahora... que?

Naga: la inscrip-

?: las puedo ayudar en algo?

Naga: ¡WAAAH! ¡no me asustes asi! ¿acaso eres un ninja?

?: perdon.

Nekaii: ai... vos debes ser el delegado, ¿no? Jaja delegado ninja.

Nathaniel: jaja, si, soy el delegado principal, mi nombre es Nathaniel, ustedes son nuevas, no?

Naga: si, soy Naga, ella es Nekaii... sobre el tema de la inscripcion...

Nathaniel: tranquila, yo me hago cargo del papeleo, solo tienen que conseguir 25$ y una foto de carné cada una.

Naga: oka, gracias.

Nekaii: :C odio las fotos *mira para otro lado*mejor nos apuramos...

Naga: si, pero... ¡como mierd* vamos a encontrar 25$ y donde nos sacamos las fotos!

Nekaii: yo tengo 15$ y creo que la foto sale 10$, pero no se donde se consigue, no veo a nadie conocido como para preguntar *mira en todas direcciones*

Naga: sos pobre -.- yo tengo... *mete la mano en el bolsillo de la pollera*40$ y dos clips, creo que la foto se consigue en el bazar.

Nekaii: no soy pobre... solo compre unas galletitas de chocolate :3 ñami :I

Naga: *agarra una galletita* vamos al bazar a conseguir la foto. *come la galletita*

Nekaii: :( mi galletita... y de donde saco 10$? solo tengo para la foto.

Naga: yo te presto, vamos. *agarra otra galletita y la come*

Nekaii: MIAS! … ok *agarra los 10$ y se saca la foto*

Naga: ¡RATA! *se saca la foto*

Nekaii: ouch... ¿Nathaniel va a ver estas fotos? ¿no?

Naga: creo que si, por?

Nekaii: paresco ''ola k ase'' *le muestra la foto*

Naga: JAJAJAJAJJAJA *se rie a carcajadas*es verdad, tas fea, mira la mia *le muestra la foto*

Nekaii: ¿puedo dibujarte un bigote?

Naga: ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! Vamos a la escuela.

-en la puerta de la escuela-

Directora: ¿ya completaron su inscripcion? Nathaniel me dijo que ya llegaron, bienvenidas.

Naga: si, gracias, acá esta la foto y la plata *le entrega la foto y los 25$*

Directora: no pueden entregarme hojas sueltas.

Nekaii: asdsadsada ya busco un clip :3

Naga: yo tengo dos, toma uno *le da un clip a Nekaii*

Nekaii: akita *le da las hojas*

Naga: Aqui tiene *Formal Mode: on*

Directora: … creo que escuche un perro...

Naga: estas loca *Formal Mode: off*  
Nathaniel: Naga, te gustaria que te enseñe la escuela?

Naga: aah... *mira a Nekaii*claro...

Nathaniel: genial! Vamos?

Ken: ¡CHICAS! *viene corriendo*

Naga: Nekaii... mirá quien viene... *se va con Nathaniel*

Nekaii: .-. K-ken?... (Naga huyó gaymente) holis Ken... *Le da una galletita*

Ken: Hola, Gracias *agarra galletita* te enseño la escuela?

Nekaii: em... ok

Ken: genial!

_  
-con Naga y Nathaniel-

Nathaniel: ... y aca esta la biblioteca.

Naga: genial! Adoro leer.

Nathaniel: encerio?

Naga: si, leo todo el tiempo.

-con Nekaii y Ken-

Nekaii: (y este como me encontró?) ¿por donde empezamos?

Ken: por donde quieras.

Nekaii: por donde sea... me aburro.

Ken: te enseño la biblioteca? Es lo unico que se donde esta, aparte de los baños.

Nekaii: dudo poder entrar al baño, asi que si.

Ken: por que ''poder entrar al baño''?

Nekaii: que soy mujer... según yo XD

Ken: aaah, ya entendi *le enseña la biblioteca* te gusta leer?

Nekaii: depende, me gusta el manga y las novelas policiales... una pregunta...

Ken: cual?

Nekaii: me das tus lentes 2 segundos... es que son kawaiis.

Ken: claro *le da los lentes*

Nekaii: :3 (no veo un carajo) *se los da*

Ken: no ves nada, verdad?

*suena el telefono de Nekaii*

Nekaii: … no... *mira el celu* me tengo que ir, Naga me espera y tiene hambre (gorda)

Ken: claro, no hay problema, nos vemos.

Nekaii: adios ^_^

Ken: chau

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1.


End file.
